The Adventure Of Ajay Ghale and Loto Montenegro
by Hidden leaf assassin
Summary: Hey first Crossover, um the entire summary is inside. So this is a crossover for Far Cry's 3 and 4 with the Legend Of Korra. I promise the story will get better so yea enjoy. Warning Smut and BoyxBoy is in this story if you don't like then don't read, other please enjoy. this will be rated M. Yes you will meet the old team Korra while Ajay and Loto are heading to Kyrat.


**Authors Note;**

 **Hidden: Hi guys I'm here with a story that I don't think anyone has thought of, Far Cry 3 and The legend Of Korra cross over story. As well as a Soul mate story. Well hopefully you guys will like this story I enjoyed writing this so have fun reading and let the story begin!**

 **P.S: this Story is set years after the Legend of Korra, Loto is now the new Avatar after Korra died.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my Oc's, and that is it! So No stealing , ask if you want to borrow this idea.**

 **Summery:** **Loto Montenegro is the new avatar and Vaas's older (Adopted) brother , Jason Brody stayed on the island with Vaas and his pirates, Loto returns home with Ajay Ghale, Vaas is being over protective and everyone is just having a blast. But that all changes when Ajay gets a call from his mothers doctor and has to make and emergency flight home to California with Loto following right behind him, Jason Brody's story is over but Ajay and Loto's has just being taking them to Kyrat.**

 **Warning there is smut in this story if you don't like then leave! You have been warned. I will always give warnings when there is smut in the chapters, so look out for them**

 **Warning smut ahead! I repeat smut is ahead! If you do not like skip to the part that says end of the smut!**

 **Chapter One: Rook Islands.**

 **Jason Brody's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sunlight shining in my eyes, I groaned and turned away from it and pressed my face into the warm chest, the arms wrapped around me tighten and I snuggle closer. I opened my eyes and I can he is still asleep, then an idea came to me and I smiled my evil smile that makes Vaas go insane. I wiggled out of his arms and I slowly and silently straddle his waist my smirk still on my face when he didn't wake up. Just as I expected his shirt less and is only wearing his boxers. I slowly slid my hands over his chest towards his nipples, Vaas shifted but did not wake up, my hands reached each of his nipples and I started to rub them with my thumb, I leaned down and nipped and licked and at the crock of his neck, I got a reaction out of him but only a little bit.

I then started to lick everywhere; his throat, both of his nipples and then I down licked towards his abs, that got me a moan and Vaas's hips raised a little bit. I hade to stifle my own moan to keep quite as our dicks rubbed together. I moved down further towards his cock. I reached waist line and slowly pulled down Vaas's boxers, as I was pulling I licked and sucked on his skin I was at the tip when I got flipped over on my back and a lustful Vaas was staring down at me with shock and pleasure. I smirked and licked my lips. "Morning-" was all I got out when Vaas smashed our lips together I moaned and arched my back when Vaas's had grip my dick, he leaned over towards the drawer and pulled something out of it until I felt something slip on to my dick, then I realized to late that it was a cock ring and I groaned. "Dose my little wolf want to play?" Asked Vaas as he licked and nipped at my neck. I arched and moaned out his name.

"Answer me Jason." Vaas demanded, I nodded my head and said "Yes." I felt him smile and kissed me again when he slipped two wet fingers into my hole and I threw my head back in pleasure. "Vass please…" I whined "Please what my little wolf." "Please f-fuck me, fuck me hard until I cant walk." I begged Vaas smiled and pulled out his fingers and with one big thrust Vaas was deep inside me, arching my back and throwing my head back I moaned out in pleasure. Vaas didn't hold back as he assaulted my hole with his hard thrust I cried out in pleasure each time I hits my prostate. "Fuck, Vaas can't take it any longer…p-please let me cum, let me cum please!?" I yelled Vaas took the ring off and hit my prostate one more time before we both came.

 **END OF SMUT!**

When I came down from my high Vaas had me pinned to his chest. I laughed and snuggled closer to his chest. We lay like that for about twenty minutes when I broke the silence. "We have to keep soon, your sister will be here shortly." I said "But I don't want to." Vaas whined he held me tighter and I sighed, I brought my hand up to one of his nipples and twisted it. Vaas yelped and his arms loosened and I quickly moved out of his arms quickly got dressed and bolted out of the door. While Vaas laid there groaning in pain, I herd him called out; "That was a dick move." I laughed and closed the door walking over to Carlos who was sitting at one of the tables eating with someone when I recognized who it was but there was someone else sitting next to her this kid looked Asian.

"Loto!" I called out happily. Loto looked up from her breakfast, she smiled and waved at me and I quickly walked over to them grabbing breakfast as I made my way over there. I sat down next to Carlos . "Its good to see you again, how was your training?" "It was fantastic!" she told us all about how she meet her bending teachers travailing the world picking up metal and lighting bending she visiting Zaofu, and all of the four nations. She got to fly a sky bison, she visited the sprit world and meet Iroh Zuko's uncle. She introduced me to Ajay Ghale who she befriended in Zaofu while learning metal bending, the kid had black hair and tan skin. He was wearing a green jacket, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Ajay was a Earth/Metal bender. I looked up to see Vaas walking towards us and I smiled and said; "Hey sleepy pants about time you got here." "That was a low blow and you know it." He snapped at me. I smiled and said; "Why Vaas I have know idea what your talking about." I saw him twitch and was about to yell when he saw Loto and he just stared at her, I just rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast when Vaas strode over to Loto and gave her big fat huge.

 **Vaas's P.O.V**

When I saw Loto sitting there I couldn't move for awhile and when I did in a big huge. I felt her huge me back and I smiled letting her go and she smiled back at me. She introduced me to Ajay and we talked for awhile. "So Ajay where are you from?" Asked Jason. "Well I was raised in the fire nation, don't where I was born my mom never told me." He said "Why?" I asked "Every time I brought it up or whenever brought up my dad she would always get this sad look and she would change the subject. So I stop asking, but if I have to guess I was probably born somewhere in the Earth Kingdom I've been living in Zaofu for about two years now, that's were I meet Loto here. She was trying to find an Earth/Metal bending teacher and I told her over lunch that I would love to teach her. And I have to say she got it pretty fast, I was surprised." I looked to Loto and she was blushing.

"Awe Loto there's no need to be shy." Teased Ajay poking her side, Loto yelp and slapped Ajay's hand away and glared at him. Ajay just smiled and turned back to us. "So if I had to guess you Vaas are a fire bender, and you Ajay are a water bender, was I correct?" "Yea you are, how-." "My mom was really good at reading people, so she taught me a few things." He said. Loto rolled her eyes and kept eating her eggs and toast. "Alright Loto time to train. Lets go" Loto smiled and gave a big whoop and dashed for the training arena. Ajay strolled over there a big smile on his face Loto was blind folded and as Ajay stepped into the arena Loto attacked hurling a bolder at his head, Ajay stomped his foot and a pillar of earth shot up forward protecting Ajay's head. Ajay followed the attack with his own, the pillar he shot up he cracked it into threes and sent one after the other at Loto. The top part was aimed at her head she dogged easily but the bottom one hit her feet and she flipped over and the middle one hit her back sending her flying in the arena wall and onto the floor.

"Loto you have to visualize the attack, then strike-" That's all Ajay got out when he was knocked back against the wall He looked up and he saw Loto smiling, knowing that was part of the plane. Loto stomped her foot and several boulders were lifted off the ground and one bye one Ajay dogging them expertly. "Vary good." half an hour latter both Ajay and Loto were panting. "Alright I think that's enough training for today." He said and Loto fell onto her back and panting hard. "Ajay dude you two are equally match, is it always like that between the two of you?" I asked "Sometimes, but I think she was just showing off to her big brother." He said with a wink he walked over to Loto and held out a hand to her she took it. Heaving her up they walked towards us smiling at each other laughing and rough housing. Ajay and Loto returned from taking a shower when dinner was about to be served, when Ajay's Phones rang. Confused he pick it up and answered it. "Hello? Yes this is him." His face changed from confusion to the look of horror. "Is she alright? I-I under stand thank you." he hung up "Jay what's wrong?" asked Loto, Ajay was in shock but why. "Mom was sent to the hospital." Horror was written on Loto's face, she then looked at Ajay sadness now on both of their face's. "It finally killed her didn't?" Ajay lowered his head in his hands and stared to tremble. "Oh Ajay I'm so, so sorry." said Loto and gave Ajay a big fat hug. "Loto what's going on?" I asked She looked at us with a sad face. She shock her head and led Ajay back into their shared shack. Loto came out about twenty minutes latter her eyes red and puffy "Loto what's going on?" Asked Jason worried. "Its Ajay's Mom, she's been fighting ammonia for awhile now…it finally killed her." She stopped for a minute and said me and Ajay are leaving tomorrow morning to go and see her one last time. And before you say anything I know I just got back, but Ishwari was super nice and was fun to be around. It would mean a lot to Ajay if I went with him." She said I looked to Jason and smiled, I looked back at my sister and nodded my head. She smiled and hugged me and ran off towards hers and Ajay's shared shack. I looked at Jason and held out me hand he took it and we both left to our shared shack and fell in to a blissful sleep.

Authors Note;

Hidden: Chapter One is done, oh my god that took me forever for me to do hey bed time. *Looks over to the Far Cry Cast* Eh…

Far Cry 3&4Cast: *All asleep on the floor*

Hidden: Well…bed time guys. So the next chapter will be up when ever I I have time to do it. Good night and don't let the bed bugs bite. *Yawns* Night *Falls to the ground Next to Loto dead asleep*


End file.
